


22/18

by girlwhowearsglasses



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Fanart, M/M, Spoilers, because it's brilliant, for Boyfriend Material, possibly, so go read that first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowearsglasses/pseuds/girlwhowearsglasses
Summary: For many months I have been enthusiastically following PoppyAlexander's sexy, funny, occasionally agonizing, and altogether brilliant hockeylock fic, Boyfriend Material. I got an image of our beloved hockey slags in their uniforms that I could not shake from my brain, so this is the result.This is just a small thank you, Poppy, for the many hours of enjoyment. (Please forgive me if perhaps maybe the reference photo guiding this art is from this year's not-Bruins Cup winners!)





	22/18

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boyfriend Material](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857168) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



> For many months I have been enthusiastically following PoppyAlexander's sexy, funny, occasionally agonizing, and altogether brilliant hockeylock fic, Boyfriend Material. I got an image of our beloved hockey slags in their uniforms that I could not shake from my brain, so this is the result.
> 
> This is just a small thank you, Poppy, for the many hours of enjoyment. (Please forgive me if perhaps maybe the reference photo guiding this art is from this year's not-Bruins Cup winners!)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153075007@N08/albums/72157684074921734)


End file.
